Fische im Teich
by CallistaEvans
Summary: So konnte die 8.Staffel für JackSam Shipper doch nicht enden. Hier das, was noch fehlt.Wenig Handlung, viel Gefühl.


**Fische im Teich**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Star Gate SG1 gehört MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus._ _Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Diese Story ist meine erste SG Geschichte (abgesehen von den Drabbles). Sie schließt an die letzte Folge der 8. Staffel und modifiziert die letzte Szene minimal. Es passiert nicht wirklich viel, aber ich brauchte einfach einen anderen Abschluss.  
Es ist eine reine Sam/Jack-Relationshipper- Story und wer sie liest sollte für den Schmalz einen Eimer unter den PC stellen. Sagt hinterher nicht, ich habe euch nicht gewarnt :).  
Bevor es losgeht, noch ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine fleißige Maria, die das Betalesen übernommen hat._

-o-o-o-

Völlig entspannt saß Sam Carter in ihrem kleinen Stuhl am Steg des kleinen Sees. Es war eine ausgezeichnete Idee vom General gewesen, das SG1 Team hierher einzuladen. Die blonde Frau ließ den Blick über das glitzernde Wasser des Sees schweifen und hing ihren Gedanken nach, während der Haken ihrer Angelrute friedlich vor sich hin schwamm.

Sie war sich der Nähe des Generals nur allzu bewusst. Auch er wirkte gelöst, ein Zustand, den sie sich im Stargatecenter nur selten leisten konnten. Und gerade dieser Zustand war es, der ihr zu schaffen machte, denn er verdeutlichte nur allzu sehr, dass sie hier nicht im Dienst waren.

Der Gedanke an die Arbeit, an das Militär und seine Vorschriften, verschaffte ihr nämlich normalerweise den nötigen Abstand und die nötige Kontrolle über ihre Gedanken und Gefühle.

Gedanken, die sich im Kreis und immer um dasselbe Thema drehten, die jedes Mal zu demselben Schluss und doch zu keiner Lösung kamen.

Gefühle, die schon so lange Zeit vorhanden waren und immer wieder unterdrückt werden mussten, Gefühle, die sie dennoch stark beeinflussten. Gefühle für ihren vorgesetzten Offizier, die einfach nicht sein durften.

Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch die Ironie, dass sie wusste, dass diese Gefühle von ihm erwidert wurden. Wenn das anders wäre, hätte sie es wahrscheinlich schon vor Jahren geschafft, sich von dem Gedanken zu lösen, aber so …

Sie hatte die Szene ganz deutlich vor Augen, so als sei sie in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt. Es war vor ein paar Jahren gewesen, bei der Planung eines Gipfeltreffens zwischen dem Präsidenten und den Tok'ra.

Der Colonel und sie selbst standen unter dem Verdacht, einer dieser Zatarcs zu sein. Doch weder sie noch Jack O'Neill gehörten zu den Personen, die durch Goa'uld Technik eine Art Gehirnwäsche und damit falsche Erinnerungen implantiert bekommen hatten, um bei einem bestimmten Signal umzuschalten und als Attentäter zu agieren.

Die Maschine, mit der die Tok'ra Anise den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussagen überprüft hatte, hatte zwar richtig gearbeitet, doch die verschwiegenen Details hatten nichts mit falschen Erinnerungen zu tun gehabt, sondern nur mit verbotenen, uneingestandenen Gefühlen.

Das zeigte sich bei einem zweiten Test. Sie sah Jack O'Neills Gesicht deutlich vor sich, als er sagte:  
„Ich konnte nicht weg, … weil ich lieber gestorben wäre, als Carter zu verlieren … weil sie mir etwas bedeutet, … viel mehr, als sie mir bedeuten dürfte."

Wie immer wenn sie an seine Worte von damals dachte, erschien ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus und ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend setzte ein. Leider hielt dieses Gefühl nicht allzu lange an, denn die Realität holte sie rasch ein. Verdammte Vorschriften! Warum musste es diese Fraternisierungsregel unbedingt geben?

Sie hatten sich vorgenommen, damit klar zu kommen. Es schien auch nach außen hin gut zu funktionieren. Sie hatten beide versucht, die Sache einfach zu vergessen und ihr Leben weiter zu leben. Sie war sogar kurz davor gewesen, Pete zu heiraten. Der General hatte ja auch nichts anbrennen lassen, das hatte ihr überraschender Besuch bei ihm vor kurzem gezeigt.

Sie hatte gar nichts gegen diese CIA Agentin gehabt, sie war ihr sogar sympathisch gewesen. Aber als sie Kerry Johnson bei Jack O'Neill angetroffen hatte, in einem Moment, als sie mit ihm über ihre noch immer existierenden Gefühle sprechen wollte, hatte sie eine Woge der Eifersucht ergriffen, auf die sie nicht gefasst gewesen war.

Ob es diese Eifersucht war oder vielleicht auch die Tatsache dass sie nur mangelndes Interesse an den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und dem Haus hatte, das Pete gekauft hatte, irgendetwas in ihr sträubte sich, Pete zu heiraten. Als ihr Vater dann kurz vor seinem Tod noch einmal eindringlich mit ihr über ihr Glück sprach und deutlich machte, dass sie alles erreichen konnte, was sie wollte, hatte sie gewusst, was zu tun war.

Sie hatte die Verlobung wieder gelöst. Nicht, dass dies ihr emotionales Chaos unter Kontrolle gebracht hätte, aber es war ein Anfang. Jack hatte sich als großer Trost erwiesen, als sie ihren Vater verloren hatte und es war, als sei seit jenem Tag alles ein wenig anders, ein wenig lockerer zwischen ihnen beiden.

Aus diesem Grund war sie seiner Einladung auch gefolgt, ihn zu seiner Hütte in Minnesota zu begleiten. Da Daniel und Teal'c mit von der Partie waren, schien sich auch niemand etwas dabei zu denken.

Doch eine Frage beschäftigte sie seitdem. Normalerweise hätte sie gezögert, sie zu stellen, aber in diesem Augenblick …

„Wo ist eigentlich Ms Johnson?" Jack sah zu ihr hinüber.  
„Was?"

„Kerry Johnson, die CIA-Agentin. Sollten Sie nicht lieber Ihre Zeit mit ihr verbringen?"

„Ach Kerry, ja, … sie und ich haben uns entschlossen, uns nicht mehr zu sehen. Hat nicht funktioniert, das Ganze. Sie hätte bestimmt gerne mit mir auf Ihrer Hochzeit getanzt, aber so …" Die Worte hingen in der Luft und Sam dachte scharf nach, ob sie das, was sie da soeben gehört hatte, richtig interpretierte.

Da sah sie Teal'c und Daniel auftauchen und kam auf ganz alltägliche Dinge zu sprechen.

Sam war wirklich froh, dass die beiden anderen aus dem SG-Team mit dabei waren. So war es fast so wie im SGC und sie konnte sich sicher fühlen.

Sie alle vier verbrachten eine lange Zeit damit, am Ufer zu sitzen und zu fischen. Komischerweise kam es keinem der Männer darauf an, einen Fisch zu fangen. Nur Sam hatte Spaß daran, wenn einer an ihrer Angel hing. Es waren wohl nicht viele Fische da und doch schaffte sie es in der Zeit, eine genügend große Menge zu fangen, dass sie diese zum Abendessen verspeisen konnten.

„Na, dann schmeiß ich mal den Grill an", kommentierte Jack den Fang und wollte schon losmarschieren, um seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen. „Sir, schmecken die Forellen nicht besser gebraten? In der Pfanne, meine ich." Die blonde Frau versuchte einen neutralen Tonfall in ihre Stimme zu legen, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr Vorgesetzter sie sofort durchschauen würde.

Der Angesprochene zog für einen Moment seine Augenbraue hoch und setzte dann ein breites Grinsen auf. Er wusste, dass sie nach seiner letzten Demonstration zum Thema ihre berechtigten Zweifel an seiner Grillkunst hatte.

„Sie wollen den Fisch lieber nicht gegrillt, Carter? Okay, können Sie haben. Aber nur, wenn Sie dafür daran denken, dass wir hier nicht im Dienst sind und deshalb aufhören, mich mit Sir anzureden." Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, nahm er die Fische und ging in die Hütte. Ihr blieb wohl keine andere Wahl.

Eine Stunde später setzen sie sich alle vier an den Tisch im Wohnraum. Es roch köstlich. Etwas übertrieben höflich zog Jack O'Neill den Stuhl für sie zurück, als Sam sich setzen wollte, und schob sie dann an den Tisch.

„Oh, Jack, was ist los mir dir?" Die Frage konnte sich Daniel nicht verkneifen. „Die gnädige Frau wollte lieber hier drinnen essen und wenn schon, denn schon."

Irgendwie hatte Jack es geschafft, anstatt des üblichen Biers Wein auf den Tisch zu stellen. Sie war überrascht, dass er überhaupt welchen im Haus hatte und schaute nun auf das Glas in ihren Händen, indem ein kalifornischer Chardonnay kreiste.

War es überhaupt angebracht, Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen? Sam beschloss, nur ein Glas davon zu trinken, und dann auf Wasser umzusteigen.

Nach den ersten Bissen stellte sie fest, dass die Forelle vorzüglich schmeckte, wenngleich sie ein wenig zu kräftig gewürzt war. Daniel schien das wohl ähnlich zu sehen, denn der Archäologe sprach seinem Wein schon kräftig zu. „Sag mal, Jack, du bist wohl sehr verliebt, nicht wahr?"

Bei diesen Worten ging Samanthas Kopf nach oben und sie griff wie um ihren Fingern etwa zu tun zu geben nach dem Weinglas und nahm einen großen Schluck, während sie genau die Reaktionen des Generals beobachtete.

Jack O'Neill versuchte mit seiner üblichen, vorgeblich ignoranten Art auf diese neugierige Frage einzugehen. „Was? Wie kommst du darauf?"

Einzig Teal'c zeigte sein unbewegtes Lächeln und zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na, der Fisch ist doch etwas _zu_ salzig geworden."  
„In der Tat, DanielJackson, aber was hat das mit dem Gemütszustand von O'Neill zu tun?"

Die anderen drei Personen im Raum schmunzelten vor sich hin. Die Spannung war gebrochen. Sam hätte Teal'c umarmen können vor Freude, dass er es geschafft hatte, mit dieser simplen Frage die Aufmerksamkeit und vor allem den Gegenstand des Gesprächs auf sich zu ziehen. Sie hörte der Erklärung des Archäologen gar nicht weiter zu, sondern hing ihren Gedanken nach.

Erst als die drei Kollegen anfingen von alten Zeiten zu sprechen, beteiligte sie sich wieder am Gespräch. „Haben wir eigentlich jemals herausbekommen, wie viel Zeit wir in dieser Zeitschleife vergeudet haben?", wandte sich Jack in dem Moment an sie.

„Wir haben versucht, es zu errechnen, sind aber auf kein exaktes Ergebnis gekommen. Unseren Schätzungen zufolge haben wir eine Zeitspanne von sechs bis zehn Monaten in der Zeitschleife verbracht, S…so wie es aussieht".

Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte Sam die Kurve bekommen und nicht das gewohnte Sir angehängt. Der General hatte es natürlich dennoch bemerkt und auf seinem Gesicht erschien wieder dieses verschmitzte Lächeln, das sie so sehr an ihm mochte.

Neugierig wie er nun einmal war, hatte Daniel auch zu diesem Thema noch eine Frage. „Ihr habt uns niemals erzählt, wie ihr diese einmalige Gelegenheit genutzt habt, um ganz ungewöhnliche Dinge auszuprobieren …und erzählt mir bloß nicht, dass ihr dass ihr es nicht gemacht habt."

Auch Sam war begierig darauf zu erfahren, wie Teal'c und vor allem Jack diese Zeit genutzt hatten. Hatte sie vorhin gedacht, das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Vorgesetzten könnte nicht noch breiter werden, wurde sie prompt eines Besseren belehrt. Jack O'Neill glich dem personifizierten Sprichwort: er grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

Und wieder war sein Blick auf sie gerichtet. Ihre Phantasie bekam plötzlich Flügel, als sie sich vorstellte, was alles für ihn möglich gewesen wäre und sie konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass eine leise Röte ihre Wangen erreichte. Ob er tatsächlich …?

Was hätte sie wohl ausprobiert?

Jack hatte indessen, von Teal'c unterstützt, ganz unbefangen angefangen, von Experimenten beim Töpfern, vom Jonglieren und von Golfspielen durch das Gate berichtet. Sie musste lachen, als sie sich Hammonds Gesicht vorstellte, als er die beiden bei letzterem erwischte.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und lehnte sich zurück. Wie gut, dass sie die roten Wangen, die sie bestimmt noch hatte, auf den Wein schieben konnte. Ob ein zweites Glas ihr schaden würde? Sam beschloss, es darauf ankommen zu lassen und ließ sich von Daniel nachgießen.

Nachdem sie das Essen beendet hatten, meinte Jack: „Dann wollen wir mal zum gemütlichen Teil übergehen". Er zeigte auf die Couch mit den beiden Sesseln, die sich in der anderen Ecke befanden. „Gemütlich? Und was war das vorher?", fragte Sam mit leichter Ironie in der Stimme.

Der General grinste sie an, stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Mit mehreren Flaschen Bier bewaffnet, kam er zurück. „Das hier ist gemütlicher", kommentierte er und stellte seine Definition von Gemütlichkeit auf dem Tisch ab. Auch die anderen drei Personen mussten lächeln. Kein Wunder, dass Jack O'Neill nur an seinem Weinglas genippt hatte. Daniel schnappte sich sofort eine Flasche und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Teal'c folgte ihm in seiner würdevollen Art ohne ein Getränk.

Sam war es nur recht, dass für sie einer der Sessel übrig blieb. Sie nahm ihr Glas vom Tisch mit zur Sitzecke.

Wie es Menschen, die zusammen arbeiten, oft ergeht, redeten die Vier fast den ganzen Abend über ihren Job. Daniel war auf dem Planeten PY5-774 eine neue Schriftrolle in die Hände gefallen und er erzählte mit Begeisterung von den Feinheiten der verschiedenen Sprachentwicklungen.

Sam musste grinsen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Daniels Begeisterung immer noch genauso vorhanden war wie damals, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Der Kollege hatte zwei Aufstiege hinter sich, er hatte schon so viele verschiedene Völker kennen gelernt und freute sich doch jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue.

Vielleicht lag sein Enthusiasmus ja auch an der jungen Dame, die sich auf dem Planeten so nett um das SG 1 Team und besonders um ihn gekümmert hatte. Schade, dass sie in nächster Zeit keine Möglichkeit mehr hatten, den Planeten noch einmal zu besuchen. Doch wirklich ernst schien es ihm ohnehin nicht zu sein, dazu hatte Daniel zu gute Laune und war nur zu gerne bereit gewesen, mit nach Minnesota zu kommen.

Während Sam dem Archäologen zuhörte und vor sich hin schmunzelte, stellte sie plötzlich fest, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie spürte _seinen_ Blick auf sich, spürte die Intensität, mit der er sie anblickte, und wagte es auf einmal nicht mehr aufzusehen. Automatisch griff sie nach ihrem Glas, fast wie nach einem Rettungsanker, und drehte es zwischen ihren Händen. Doch etwas in ihr wollte es wissen, wollte sicher gehen, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte. Also nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und hob den Blick zu Jack.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie konnte einen Schauer nicht unterdrücken, als sie in den braunen Augen erkannte, wie richtig sie mit ihrer Vermutung gelegen hatte. So deutlich und unverstellt zu sehen, was er empfand, überwältigte sie und mit tiefem Ausatmen schloss sie die Augen und lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück.

Der Abend würde sie mehr Selbstbeherrschung kosten, als sie gedacht hatte. Was bezweckte er damit? Sie hatten doch eine Abmachung. Was hatte sich verändert? Hatte es etwas mit ihrer abgesagten Hochzeit zu tun? War sie diejenige, die diese Reaktion ausgelöst hatte?

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Alle längst im Geiste durchgespielten Möglichkeiten kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn, alle ‚was wäre wenn' - Szenarien fielen ihr wieder ein.

Samantha konnte sich kaum noch auf das Gespräch konzentrieren und gab nur einsilbige Antworten auf Daniels gelegentliche Fragen. Teal'c, der wie meistens mit wenigen Worten auskam und nur ab und zu das Wort ergriffen hatte, sah sie forschend an. Er zog in typischer Manier seine rechte Augenbraue hoch.

Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass der Freund und Kollege ihr verändertes Verhalten bemerken würde. Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und deutete mit dem Kopf wie zufällig in Jacks Richtung. Sie war sich der Diskretion des ehemaligen Jaffa-Kriegers gewiss; er war damals bei der Zartarc-Untersuchung anwesend gewesen und wusste um die Wahrheit.

Mit einem Nicken gab Teal'c ihr zu verstehen, dass er ihre Privatsphäre in dieser Angelegenheit viel zu sehr akzeptierte, um sich einzumischen.

Das Gespräch, dessen Hauptbestandteil von Daniel übernommen wurde, plätscherte langsam vor sich hin. Das reichhaltige Essen und der Alkohol sorgten dafür, dass der Archäologe zu gähnen anfing. Jack O'Neill schien das zum Anlass zu nehmen, seine lässige Haltung aufzugeben und sich wieder aufrecht in den Stuhl zu setzen. Doch der Freund und Kollege schien kein Ende zu finden.

Sam sah sich ein wenig gelangweilt um, als plötzlich Teal'c Stimmer erklang. „Ich denke, es ist jetzt Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. Komm mit, DanielJackson." Der Jaffakrieger war aufgestanden und zog den Archäologen mit sich hoch, ehe dieser auch nur wusste, wie ihm geschah. Die blonde Frau hatte eigentlich Proteste von Seiten des Kollegen erwartet, aber die blieben aus.

Als Daniel aufstand, konnte sie den Grund für den mangelnden Widerstand erkennen. Der Kollege hatte während der Zeit fleißig dem Bier zu gesprochen und auch vorher schon einiges an Wein getrunken. Er schwankte ein wenig umher und war froh, dass Teal'c ihm half.

Nachdem die beiden unter Stolpern und mit einem ziemlich hohen Geräuschpegel in den jeweiligen Gästezimmern verschwunden waren, war die einsetzende Ruhe zunächst ein angenehmer Kontrast.

Erst als die Stille anhielt, wurde Sam bewusst, dass sie sich jetzt ganz allein mit Jack im Wohnzimmer befand. Allein mit Jack! Schon der Gedanke ließ ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machen und kleine Schmetterlinge schienen in ihrem Bauch auf und ab zu flattern. Es wurde höchste Zeit für sie, sich ebenfalls zu verabschieden, sonst …

Fast panisch erhob sie sich. Auch Jack stellte sich auf die Füße und legte einen Arm auf den ihren. Sie sah zu ihm auf und entdeckte wieder dieses warme Leuchten. Sie verlor sich in den braunen Augen.

Ihre Knie wurden weich und drohten nachzugeben. Ihr Herzschlag war plötzlich überdeutlich zu spüren und die erhöhte Frequenz ließ sie unwillkürlich tief ein- und ausatmen. So viel zum Thema „Kontrolle über die Sache zu haben".

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und stammelte: „Ich … es wird Zeit … ich sollte mich jetzt besser auch zurückziehen."

„Willst du das wirklich, Sam? Haben wir nicht schon einmal zu oft den Rückzug angetreten? Manchmal muss man einfach kapitulieren, wenn die Opfer sonst zu groß werden."

Für Jack waren das ungewöhnlich viele Worte. Sam sah Jack mit großen Augen an. Ihr Mund wurde mit einem Mal ganz trocken und unwillkürlich fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen.

Seine braunen Augen waren dieser Geste gefolgt und als wäre dies das Signal gewesen, zog er sie ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in seine Arme.

Sie wollte protestieren, ihm sagen, dass sie dies nicht tun dürften, doch als sie spürte, wie er sie an sich zog, konnte sie nicht anders, als sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, war ihr, als würde alles Denken ausgelöscht und sie nahm nur noch die Lippen und den Körper des geliebten Mannes wahr. Jahre lang unterdrückte Gefühle brachen sich ihre Bahn und fegten jegliche Bedenken hinweg, die bisher so erfolgreich verhindert hatten, dass sie ihren Wünschen nachgab.

Der erste Kuss war sanft, eine Berührung der Lippen, ein leichter Druck, ein erstes Ertasten des neuen Terrains. Dann zog er seinen Kopf zurück, was in ihr ein protestierendes Stöhnen auslöste. Sam wollte schon ihre Augen, die sich automatisch geschlossen hatten, wieder öffnen.

Doch nur eine Sekunde später fühlte sie erneut seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren. Diesmal war die Berührung keineswegs sanft, sondern fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Als sich seine Zunge gegen ihre Lippen drückte, gewährte sie ihm Einlass und begegnete seiner Zunge mit der ihren. Beide begannen miteinander zu spielen und in ihr breitete sich ein Feuer aus, das ihren ganzen Körper zu erfassen schien.

Es kam ihr vor, als würden sich alle Sinne schärfen, so sehr war sie sich seiner Gegenwart, seines Körpers, bewusst. Seine Hände waren derweil auf Wanderschaft gegangen und streichelten über ihren Nacken, ihren Rücken und schließlich ihren Po. Sie presste sich noch näher an ihn heran und ließ ihre Hände durch sein kurzes Haar gleiten. Durch den engen Kontakt ihrer Körper nahm sie nur zu deutlich wahr, wie stark Jack auf sie reagierte.

Schwer atmend lösten sie sich wieder von einander. „Wir … sollten … besser …", keuchte Jack und vollendete den Satz mit der Bewegung des Kopfes Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Das heißt, … wenn du sicher bist, dass du …"

Sie verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss, der Antwort genug zu sein schien. Mit einem Griff hatte er sie auf den Arm genommen ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Auf dem Weg in seinen Schlafraum lösten sich ihre Lippen und ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Was?", fragte sie immer noch benommen von dem Kuss.

„Das fühlt sich genauso gut an wie in meiner Erinnerung", konstatierte der General und ließ sie auf das Bett fallen. „Erinnerung?", erwiderte Sam zunächst verwirrt, doch dann kam ihr die Erleuchtung.

„Du hast es tatsächlich bei deinen Experimenten mit der Zeitschleife ausgetestet. Ich habe es geahnt. Wie hast du mich überzeugen können?" Ihre Stimme klang belustigt, was er mit Erleichterung aufnahm.

„Nun ... ich habe dich überrumpelt. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Übrigens hast du für eine Frau mit zweifachem Doktortitel jetzt ganz schön lange überlegt, wie ich das gemeint habe." Sein Grinsen war noch breiter geworden.

„Überrumpelt? So wie ich dich jetzt?", war ihre Antwort. Zeitgleich mit ihren Worten hatte sie ihn mit Hilfe ihrer Beine zu sich aufs Bett gezogen und rollte geschickt mit ihm herum, sodass sie nun auf ihm lag.

Sie hielt ihn an den Armen fest und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen. „Gibst du auf oder muss ich härtere Geschütze auffahren?"

„Ich dachte, dafür sei ich zuständig. Aber bevor du mich jetzt völlig fertig machst, sollten wir vielleicht die Tür schließen. Es sei denn, du möchtest doch noch den Rückzug antreten.  
Letzte Chance, danach garantiere ich für nichts mehr."

Sie hatte fast vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Schnell sprang Sam auf. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung schloss sie die Tür und ging zurück zum Bett.

-o-o-o-

Am nächsten Tag schien die Sonne in das Zimmer und das Gezwitscher der Vögel weckte Sam aus ihrem Schlaf. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand, doch schnell erinnerte sie sich an den vergangenen Abend und die fast schlaflose Nacht. Müde lächelnd tastete sie hinter sich nach Jack, der sich, noch halb schlafend, näher an sie anschmiegte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken.  
„Jack, Jack, wie sieht es mit Frühstück aus?"

Für seinen gestrigen Zustand hörte sich Daniel aber ziemlich munter an. Sam rüttelte an Jacks Schulter. Dieser bewegte sich unwillig und murmelte: „Unser Dannyboy ist einfach nicht ruhig zu kriegen." Laut sagte er: „Fangt schon mal an, ich komme später nach."

„Jack, kann ich kurz reinkommen? Weißt du, wo Sam ist?"

„Nein, bitte nicht reinkommen!" Ein Hauch von Panik hatte in Jacks Stimme gelegen und Daniels Hand, die augenscheinlich schon die Klinke gedrückt hatte, fuhr zurück.

„Carter macht bestimmt einen Spaziergang."  
Gleichzeitig mit den Worten den General hatte Teal'c aus der Küche Daniels Namen gerufen.

„Ich weiß genau, wo du bist, aber es ist wohl besser, wenn er es nicht weiß. Guter, alter Teal'c, er ist immer zur rechten Zeit da."

Sam grinste. Sie war sich sicher, dass Teal'c im Gegensatz zu Daniel genau wusste, wo sie sich aufhielt und dass sein Ruf reine Taktik war. Sie drehte sich zu Jack herum und strich mit ihren Nägeln sanft über seine Brust.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie ihn mit ernstem Gesicht. Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie sich an. Dann kam es aus beider Munde gleichzeitig.

„Ich beantrage meine Versetzung!"

Sie lachten sich an und Jack meinte: „Darüber sollten wir später noch einmal diskutieren."

Er stand auf und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. „Teal'c wird Daniel bestimmt noch eine Weile aufhalten können.

Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Frühsport?"

**Ende**

_Eure Meinung ist gefragt, also lasst mich bitte wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat._


End file.
